sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Buford Jackson
Buford 'Beau' Jackson is the leader of the Nordics of Fallon, a small town east of Reno, Nevada and father of SAMREN Prospect Cole Walker. Personality As a young man, Buford Jackson was extremely handsome, and had the charms to woo the panties off any woman, however because of several boxing injuries as well as battling a drug addiction, Beau has lost those good looks and is especially touchy about his appearance. One wrong word about his face could result in the man snapping. Though he has lost the looks, the southern rapscallion is still a charmer, and is never seen without female company. A womaniser just like his father, Beau is just as violent. Cruel, aggressive, intimidating are all words associated with Buford 'Beau' Jackson. Beau is a brutal man, who loathes disappointment and strives to be the very best he is at anything. This stems from a childhood that was both very violent and physically gruelling. His anger however is controlled for most of the time, methodical, careful and absolutely ruthless, Beau lived his for some years in the boxing ring, and has literally taken that mind-set with him into life. Racist and blindly loyal to his vision of the United States, Beau also has high ambitions for himself and those he brings to his side. His formation of the Marble Men is more akin to cult than gang, yet what he has done is united a large desperate demographic and orchestrated them into sweeping criminal organisation. Fallon as a result has seen life become a battle, with an increase in drug and violent related crimes. On the one hand Beau can be brilliant, on the other, sick. History Buford Jackson or as he prefers to be known, 'Beau', is a product of his youth. Coming from a difficult home, Beau lived life in Texas as any post-war child did, afraid of the Russians and struggling to make ends meet. With his parents both physically violent, Beau the youngest of three brothers spent much of his time away from home. Getting into mischief with local boys and indeed authorities came easy to him, and allowed the usually picked on youth to finally hurt someone else smaller than him. That mind-set stayed with him throughout school and followed him into adulthood. As a young man and poorly educated, Beau did what came naturally to him. Fight. A boxer by trade, the Texan was a fierce middleweight amongst the southern circuit. Vigour and confidence came easily to Texan slugger, who was often seen frequenting many clubs with a host of women as he swept from party to party. His career however would come to a crippling halt following several losses in the seventies. Now forced to look for a different living, life changed for the charismatic southerner. It was by the end of the seventies that Beau would father a son in Los Angeles having spent several nights with Betsy Walker. Having never been told of the pregnancy, Beau returned to his life in Texas unaware that in 1980, his son Cole Walker was born. Unable to find what he was searching for in Texas, Beau drifted from state to state looking for his calling. Having always been charming, Jackson was never alone and slowly a group began to follow his random movements across the south-west. This group called themselves the 'Marble Men', naming themselves after General Lee. After years of drifting, Beau settled in Fallon, Nevada, with several men that believed in his rhetoric and somewhat racist views. Their arrival on Fallon changed the town immeasurably, with it becoming a hotbed of criminal activities, all orchestrated by Beau Jackson. With life now at it's twilight for Beau, and a booming crystal meth monopoly that is bustling in Fallon, Buford Jackson has begun to eye Reno and Oakland as a possible new haven for his sweeping racist views and drugs trade. Category:Characters